Mighty Pups 2
by Scarlett-Whitecross20
Summary: The PAW Patrol finally got to be superheros; though that was shortlived. But when they discover a new development, the pups couldn't possibly imagine what happens next.
1. Regeneration

Mighty pups 2

Chapter one: Regeneration

"Looks like I need a ratchet." Ryder said, rolling out from under his ATV. "Rocky?" The grey mixed breed finished scratching the back of his ear, and stood up.

"You got it, Ryder!" He said, barking out his claw, and handing him the toll in question. Ryder thanked him and slid back under the vehicle.

Chase, Marshall, and Rubble were playing tag in the yard, when Skye and Zuma arrived to join.

"Hey pups!" Skye greeted. "Can we play too?"

"Sure!" Chase smiled. "You're it!" The German Shepard laughed, tagging Skye on the nose and running away. As they all scattered Chase decided to use some of his Spy stealth to hide. Sneaking up and around the log play set, and through the bushes; he began sneaking across the driveway where Ryder and Rocky working outside the garage.

"Ok, I think now we can get that new part I designed." He heard Ryder say. "Can you go get it?"

"I'll do it!" Chase offered happily.

"Ok," Ryder smiled thankfully. "Thanks Chase." The Blue police pup returned a grin and bounded off toward the Lookout. Quickly entering the elevator he went down into the storage unit down below street level. As he headed into it, he passed the meteor in its containment unit. Chase briefly glanced at it; remembering the events that happened before AND after the meteor's crash-landing in Adventure Bay. But when he passed it, he swore something was happening; but when he looked back he saw nothing. Shrugging this off he continued on his way, and found the part Ryder was talking about. He grabbed in his mouth and started back to the elevator. But as he passed the meteor again, a light shown behind him and he turned around once more. Chase's eyes were wide and he dropped the part in his mouth at the sight. The meteor was glowing... again! Leaving the part behind, he slowly approached the unit. Daring himself to do it, he open the container and pulled the cart out to get a better look at the meteor. It was glowing yellowish gold as it had before, though not as brightly. Hesitantly Chase reached a paw out to touch it. As his paw met the cool surface of the space rock, a large amount of energy surged through him. Followed by a blast... and then darkness...

The pups' game was interrupted by a yellow wave of light washing over them.

"Woah!" Skye shuttered, shaking the imaginary dust off. "Did you pups feel that?"

"Yeah." Rubble agreed.

"That was weird." Zuma added. The other pups nodding. They all took off toward the garage.

"Hey Ryder, Rocky, did you fell that strange blast?" Rubble asked, as they ran around the corner to and screeching to a halt in front of the two mechanics.

"Yeah," Rocky confirmed. " you felt it too huh?" The pups simply nodded.

"I felt it too." Ryder said, standing up. "And it felt like it came from the Lookout. Let's go check it out." So Ryder and the pups started toward the Lookout.

"Hey wait for me!!" Marshall called, running after them. The clumsy Dalmatian slipped and somersaulted, when his front paws hit the ground though, a blast of red heat zapped from them right through the cluster of his friends. As the heat spread in a single blast emanating from both paws, it hit the side of the Lookout singeing a small part of it.

"Woah!" Zuma shouted, hopping back in surprise.

"Huh?" Rocky was confused.

"Did I do that?" Marshall asked, rising to his feet again and inspecting his paws.

"I think so." Ryder observed, noticing the marks on the ground.

"But then... does that mean?..." Skye trailed off, unsure if she was right. Rocky crouched down as focused on his paws, to his surprise they glowed green and his energy tools appeared.

"Woah!!" He breathed.

"Our powers!" Rubble cried excitedly.

"They're back!!" Zuma gasped.

"Cool!!" The pups cheered. At that moment the sound of elevator returning grabbed their attention. The doors opened to reveal an unconscious Chase, laying at the very back of the small space; the part he had retrieved lying next to his head.

"Chase!!" The pups cried, hurrying to him. Ryder dropped to his knees next to the pup.

"Is he ok?!" Skye asked quickly. Ryder brushed the part aside; and Chase stirred giving a weak cough. He slowly shifted himself up as his eyes slowly opened again.

"Chase?" Skye addressed the pup.

"Ugh, What happened?" He asked, feeling a little dizzy.

"That's what _we'd_ like to know." Rubble told him.

"I don't know. I..." Chase tried to recall, he felt a little scrambled from the fall; but soon remembered what had happened. "The meteor!" He gasped, looking up at Ryder. "Something was up with it." He glanced around at the pups. "Both times I walked past it,... it glowed!"

"Really?!" Rocky squeaked intently.

"Yeah...uh...well...at least; I think it did. I was gonna leave when I decided to take a closer look. But when I touched the meteor, it zapped me and I hit the wall of the elevator!"

"That might explain the zapped we received up here." Skye thought.

"You might be right." Ryder agreed.

"And it would explain why our powers are suddenly back." Marshall added, lifting a paw to further validate his statement

"Powers?" Chase echoed, confusion painted in his tone.

"Yeah, They're back!" Zuma cheered, wagging his tail wildly.

"Have yours?" Rubble asked.

"Let's find out." Chase replied standing up. Sliding his paws closer together, they glowed blue and the German Shepard became streak of blue that disappeared then reappeared a moment later. "Cool!!" Chase said, lifting one paw up, then shifted to study the other.

"Well looks like the Mighty Pups are back!" Ryder declared happily.

"And this time there was no bang." Zuma commented. And they all shared a laugh.

"Hey Everest, I found them!" Jake called, peering around the trees. The husky pup in teal barked and howled as she raced after him.

"Nice work Jake!" The pup smiled. "Come on everyone, we'll help you get back to the lodge." With another howl Everest bounded back toward her snowcat.

After getting the lost skiers back to the cabin and they got them some hot cocoa.

"Hey Jake can I have some hot cocoa too?" Everest asked hopefully.

"Sure you can Everest!" Jake grinned. "Go get your bowl and fill it up for ya." The husky gladly turned and bounded out the door to get her bowl, which was sitting next to her snowcat house. Suddenly she felt a wave of energy hit her and she froze.

"What was that?!" She asked looking around in dismay. Returning to normal she shook it off and, grabbing the bowl in her teeth, ran back to Jake.

"Here you go Jake!" She said setting it down in front of him. She reached a paw out to push it closer to him, but as her paw touched the bowl it glowed teal and ice materialized on it; icing it completely.

"Woah!" They two gasped.

 **Hey guys I'm back!! Sorry about the whole break thing. As a Christian my church asks us to fast and pray in the month of January to prepare for the new year shared. This year we did a special three-week fast, but I'm back and I'm happy to say I didn't lose too much ground with my fanfics. This being one of them that I tatted before hand that wasn't sure about at first but I'm decideding to do it anyway. And I have a head start on chapter two already. Hope you and enjoy!! Thx!!**


	2. Realizations

Chapter two: Realizations

Ryder's pup-pad rang, as he set a bowl of water in front of Chase.

"Hi Everest, what's up?" He greeted when he answered.

"We just had the weirdest thing happen to us." Everest told him, her tone still a little surprised. "Look." The camera shifted to the frozen bowl on the floor next to Jake.

"Woah." Ryder commented, as the camera returned to Everest. "But I think I have the answer for you. Chase got blasted by the meteor again, and now all the pups seem to have their superpowers back."

"Woah!" Jake breathed.

"Is Chase ok?" Everest asked, concern crossing her face.

"We're having him rest for a second, but he seems to be alright. We think he just has a bump on the head, but other than that he's ok." Ryder told them.

"Wow, so our superpowers are back?" Everest thought aloud. "Cool!" Her tail wagged excitedly.

"Hahaha, pretty sweet, Everest." Jake laughed, petting her on the head.

"Hey, would it be ok if we come down to play today?" The husky looked back at Ryder through the screen.

"Sure, come on over." Ryder chuckled.

"Wah-hoo!!" Everest howled excitedly. Jake laughed some more with Ryder.

"Haha, well I guess we'll see you soon." Jake smiled.

"Ok Jake, see you then!" Ryder grinned, waving. Jake gave a single nod and hung up. After placing his pup-pad back into his pocket, Ryder knelt down once again.

"How you feeling, Chase?" He asked, with a hand on the German Shepard's head.

"Good. I think I'll be ok." Chase replied earnestly.

"Well that's good." Ryder sighed, happily petting him.

"Can I go play now?" The blue police pup asked.

"Sure." Ryder grinned. "But be careful... just in case."

"Ok." Chase replied, getting up to leave, finishing with... "Chase is on the... _case_." He stopped and peeked jokingly back at Ryder, who shared a laugh, then he turned back and bounded off into the yard.

Harold Humdinger grumbled quietly to himself. It had been a couple of months since he and the pups lost their superpowers. But since his defeat at the paws of the PAW Patrol, he still remained bitter. Abruptly, the young boy shifted to the large screen of his uncle, Mayor Humdinger's, Lair, and pressed a button bringing up the video feeds of his big robot's attack... and his failure with it.

"Stupid super-powered PAW Patrol." Harold cursed sourly under his breath. Whipping around out of the rolling chair, he strode to his laptop and began typing vigorously. Whatever he was doing came up negatively, signified by the slamming of his fist into the table. Suddenly they took on a yellowish glow. Taking a couple steps back, he inspected his hands, and caught a glimpse of some old machinery on the floor. He gestured to them and, to his astonishment, they came together to create something new. Seeing this, Harold slowly adopted a mischievous grin.

"Yes! My superpowers are back!" He cheered excitedly, studying his hands some more. "But then that must mean those pesky pups have theirs as well." The boy scratched his chin, his tone voicing his distaste for the Adventure Bay rescue team. "Looks like I have another chance a mega-meteor power." He smiled deviously, raising his hands in the air. "But those pups will no doubt be there to stop me. I just need a way to stop the PAW Patrol from stopping me. Well capturing and hiding Ryder didn't work... so how..did they manage to beat me?" Looking up at the big screen he saw the answer, as a speedy streak of blue climbed his robot in seconds and then took off in a _very_ high speed chase. "Of course!" He breathed in realization. Returning to his computer, he began typing again. This time, though, the screen lit up and so did Harold's face.

Everest excitedly howled as her snowcat pulled up to the Lookout, the pups barking and howling as they ran to meet them.

"Hi pups!" Everest greeted. She hopped down from the driver seat, to stand in front of her friends. Both Jake and Everest looked at Chase.

"We heard you got zapped by the space rock." Everest told him.

"You ok, little dude?" Jake wondered.

"Yeah, I'll be ok." Chase shrugged, nodding slowly. "But our superpowers are back." The German Shepard stated, happily wagging his tail.

"We know." Everest smirked. "I accidentally froze my bowl."

"Like seriously frozen, you guys." Jake emphasized. They all shared a laugh at this.

"Well, I guess, we're the Mighty Pups once more." Chase remarked.

"Yeah!" The pups cheered excitedly together, as Ryder came to join them.

"Hey Jake, Everest!" The boy greeted, with a smile. "How's it going?"

"Eh not bad, still can't get over how cool their superpowers are though." Jake shrugged.

"And even _more_ cool now that they're back!" Rubble added.

"Totally!" Everest agreed.

"I'm gonna go check on the space rock." Chase decided. "I think I left it out."

"Well..then, let's all go." Ryder suggested. "I was kinda wondering what had happened to it when you got zapped by it." So as Chase bounded to the elevator, the pups, Ryder, and Jake followed.

The meteor was still right where Chase left it; though it was now steadily glowing along the few cracks along its surface. But as they approached it, it began to grow brighter.

"Woah." They breathed in amazement.

"I wonder why it's glowing like that again?" Marshall thought aloud.

"Maybe it's because Chase got zapped again." Rocky suggested.

"But I thought its power was totally drained because of Harold Humdinger's robot." Rubble pointed out.

"Maybe not." Ryder thought, his hand to his chin thoughtfully. "Maybe its power was so low, that you couldn't use your powers. And since it's had a chance to recover the power is back, giving you pups your superpowers back." Chase noticed a box that was spilled over and went to pick it up, suddenly the meteor's glow went down again. Ryder noticed this instantly, and the boy began to wonder about this.

"Chase, come here again." He told the German Shepard, motioning to him. Chase stared questioningly at him.

"Um, ok." The pup obediently came; and as soon as he got close again, the meteor glowed again.

"Hmm." Ryder thought. Then he took out his pup-pad and pointed it at the meteor. The screen picked up a unique signature that covered the meteor it an orange color shading it entirely. And strangely enough when he pointed the camera at Chase the same thing resulted.

"Wow. The power the meteor is emitting is fully back, it's covered in it..." Ryder remarked in astonishment. "And so are you, Chase."

"Me?" Chase echoed, cocking his head in confusion.

"What do you mean, Ryder?" Rocky asked, coming to look at what Ryder was seeing on the screen.

"Well.. it seems the same power that the meteor holds is now also strongly emanating from Chase too." Ryder explained.

"So... am _**I**_ making the meteor glow like that?" Chase asked, gesturing to the space rock next to him.

"It seems that way." Ryder confirmed.

"Do you feel any different?" Skye wondered.

"Not really." Chase shook his head. "But then... how do we _all_ have our powers back, but I'm the _only_ one who's making it glow like that?"

"Well we've all been blasted with it once before. So I think that's why our powers are back." Rocky concluded.

"And since you were the only one to get zapped this time..." Skye thought aloud.

"That would explain why this is happening..." Zuma finished, with a smile that faded a moment later. "Right?" He gazed quizzically at Ryder.

"Sounds about right to me." Ryder agreed. "And since Chase seems to be doing alright, I don't think we need to worry about it too much." Then he slowly slid the meteor back into its container and closed the door.

"Well at least our powers are back." Marshall commented as they headed back to the elevator. "And Chase is ok. Looks like we don't have _Anything_ to worry about." But the young fire pup in red didn't know how untrue that statement was... and they would soon find out...

"Well-.. so now that our powers are back..." Chase began slowly. "Who wants to have fun with it?!" He zapped around quickly to look at them. His paws blazing their blueish glow. Then Chase raced around the Lookout, all they could see of him was a circular streak of blue. The pup's blazing speed worked up breeze that blew at them.

"Chase!!" Ryder called, half laughing. "Slow down!!" He said this very loudly and very slowly. When Chase heard him, he screeched to a halt stopping right by them. A big gust of wind nearly blowing them all away.

"Oops, heh heh. Uh, sorry guys." Chase smiled awkwardly.

"That's ok." Ryder chuckled, straightening his hair.

The cement of the walls cracked and crumbled away, as a toothy horn screwed through the wall.

"Hahahaha!!! It worked!! The signal is stronger now!!" Harold cackled, he drove the miner further into the Lookout basement and found what he was looking for.

"Woah did you guys feel that?! I think the ground was vibrating." Rocky asked.

"Yeah and that rumbling noise." Marshall's added. They all froze as the strange sensation repeated itself.

"There it is again!" Chase cried. Looking around, his ear twitching back behind him. He then looked back inside the Lookout, and zapped away. Seeing this the pups looked at each other and bounded after him.

"Chase, wait up!" Marshall called after him.

A gasp escaped all of them, when they arrived back in the basement. Boxes, as well as their shelves lay scattered on the concrete floor and the capsule lay on its side.

"Woah, what a mess!" Rubble remarked in shock.

"What happened down here?" Skye wondered looking from the mess to Ryder. The pups spread out to inspect the damage. Chase sniffed up around the capsule, when suddenly a tingly sensation caught his nose off guard.

"Ahh-choo!" The pup sneezed, grabbing everyone's attention.

"You ok, Chase?" Ryder asked. Chase sniffed again, a sneeze following again, and he shook it off.

"I'm good. But something's not right here." Chase adopted his suspicious look, when he noticed black marks on the floor. Following them with his nose, despite the sneezing, he turned a corner and froze.

"What is it, Chase?" Ryder asked, but as they all turned the corner themselves, they froze as well. There before them, was a very large hole in the wall; it was crumbly around the edges and the tunnel ahead was totally dark. Chase, Rubble, and Zuma climbed onto the pile of rocks in front of the hole and peered into the darkness; another quick sneeze from Chase echoing down it.

 **Whasup folks! Hope you're still enjoying this story. Now I know some of you were hoping for a new villain for this fic, but unfortunately that wasn't the direction I had in mind. But I hope with what I have planned you'll still like it. Thx!!**


	3. Go! Go! Oh no!

Chapter three: Go! Go! Oh no!

"I don't understand." Chase gasped, rubbing his nose after another sneeze. "That hole wasn't there before." He looked back, to gaze questioningly at Ryder. The boy scratched his chin and then his head in confusion.

"Well since the meteor is gone, someone must have broken in and taken it, and escaped back through this hole." Ryder hypothesized.

"It must have happened after we found Chase." Skye guessed.

"Maybe." Ryder thought.

"What? No way!" Chase decided. "We were down here just a few minutes ago. It can't have been that." He shook his head definitively.

"Ok. So when do _you_ think it happened?" Marshall asked innocently.

"I think it was when we heard that rumbling sound and felt the ground vibrate." Chase stated. "Whatever they used to get in here had to be a big digging vehicle. And it would make a lot of noise when it drills."

"Chase actually has a point." Ryder agreed, thoughtfully running it through his mind a few more times. "Great detective work!" Chase smiled proudly, as the boy gave him a thumbs up.

"What do we do now, Ryder?" Rubble asked worriedly.

"We find out who caused all this damage." Ryder responded, determination ringing in his voice. "PAW Patrol... to the Lookout!" Ryder called, pointing to the elevator. Howls sounded as they all piled back into the elevator. As Marshall raced for the elevator though, he accidentally crashed into a box labeled: 'Rocky's stuff' and a tire rolled out of it and Marshall landed on top of it; running while it rolled underneath him.

"Marshall!! Look out!!" Chase cried, stretching a paw out toward him. But the pup rolled right into them, crashing into them. Marshall sat upright on top of the pile, his friends all tangled up in one another.

"Who knew making a mess would be so... _tire-ing_." Marshall joked, as they went up. All of them laughing together at the hilarious joke.

The Lookout tower lit up as they put on their Mighty Pups super-suits. Chase zapped forth with his super speed, and the other pups followed, gathering in their usual lineup.

"Mighty Pups, ready for Mighty action, Ryder sir!" Chase declared.

"Great, ok pups. We all know _exactly_ why we're here." Ryder hit the button on his gauntlet pup-pad and the screen retracted down. "Someone broke into the Lookout basement and stole the meteor. And it's up to us to find out who, and get it back from them." The pups all howled excitedly at their new mission. "Mighty Skye," Ryder selected the right icon. "I need you to use your wind-rider wings to search the cave and follow it to wherever it leads."

"Wah-hoo! This mighty puppy's going for a spin! Yeah!!" The Cockapoo barked, spinning into her whirlwind.

"And-"

"Ryder?" Chase's voice stopped the boy short, and he looked up in confusion. "I think we can both agree, that my allergies have given use a big clue on who could've taken the meteor." The German Shepard pointed out, setting his raised paw down again.

"You're right, Chase." Ryder confirmed. "Which is why..." he selected Chase's icon and it flashed up onto the screen. "I need you to use your super speed to go to Foggy Bottom; to find Mayor Humdinger."

"Mighty Chase is ready to race!" The speedy blue pup responded confidently.

"Alright! Mighty Pups are ready to go, go, go!" Ryder called. Skye and Chase slid down the slide and Ryder jetted out the Lookout window. As soon as they landed on the ground, the other pups slid down after them.

"Ok, Skye, let's go down and see where that hole goes. Chase, go find Mayor Humdinger." Ryder instructed.

"You got it!!" The two pups replied. Skye rode her whirlwind back to the elevator, Ryder and the other pups in tow; and Chase took off in a flash for Foggy Bottom.

"With my super speed, I'll be there and back in no time!" Chase thought to himself, then zapped himself faster.

"It's awfully dark in there." Zuma shuttered a little.

"It's not that bad." Marshall gulped, peering into the darkness.

"At least there aren't any spiders in there..." Rubble remarked. "Right?" He suddenly wondered, and became a little worried that there were.

"Don't worry guys." Rocky piped up. "I'm sure there's nothing scary in there. It's a new hole; it hasn't been there very long. We should be ok. Come on." The grey mixed breed hopped into the darkness, holding a flashlight in his claw arm. Ryder and Skye hovered into the dark space, the other pups slowly inching inside bunching together as they followed.

"Yeah, I think I'll stay here." Jake decided nervously. "You know, until Chase comes back."

"Ok Jake, we'll be back soon." Ryder called back. Then Jake walked quietly off to go back up to the surface, whistling cheerily; glad he didn't have to go into that dark tunnel.

Chase screeched to a halt in the hazy atmosphere of Foggy Bottom. Looking left, then right he was gone again in a flash. Little zaps of blue light streaking here and there were all one could see through the moist air, hanging down like low-cut clouds around them. When Chase stopped to observe his surroundings, he suddenly saw the meteor being dropped into something in the back of his mind; and a zapping wave of pain rushed over him. He grimaced coming out of the brief flash, then gasped and took off again. The speedy blue pup arrived at the shoreline in seconds. He sniffed the air and sneezed. _Kittens_. He knew he was on the right trail, but then he realized that it may just be because they travel here a lot. Dashing off he came to the door of Mayor Humdinger's not-so-secret Lair. More kitten sneezes, no surprise there. But a zapping energy in his paws and through his body, drew him away from the stone doors. Climbing up the rocky ledge in which they'd spied on Mayor Humdinger on, he climbed over the rocks and landed on sand once more.

"Huh. Didn't know this was here." Chase remarked aloud. Another hit on the meteor slammed him in the head. He then looked up in realization, as if learning something from the flash, and took off across the hidden sandy beach.

Their footsteps echoed down the long dark tunnel, as Ryder and the other pups continued down it.

"How long is this tunnel." Rocky complained. "Seems like we've been walking for a while."

"Yeah, shouldn't we be out by now?" Marshall agreed.

"You're right, we should be." Ryder realized, slowly hovering to the ground. "Well at least this is the only tunnel otherwise we could easily get lost."

"Uh Ryder?" Everyone looked at Rocky, who shined his light on two tunnels going in different directions. Turning around he found a few more.

"Uh oh." Ryder said.

Chase zapped to a stop yet again. He looked about some more, hoping to find any sign of the Humdingers; but to no avail. Chase sighed and lowered his head, despair creeping up on him... as was something else.

"Hahaha!" Chase looked up quickly in hearing that familiar laugh. The owner of the voice hovered down in a brand new super suit, a pleasureful smirk on his face.

"Harold?!" Chase gasped. The boy's smirk never changed, especially when he went on to say...

"Gotcha!" Pressing a button a platform jerked under Chase; but when he tried to run away, a transparent shield met him. A glass-like wall had leapt up from the depths of the soft, shiny sand, to trap him in its hidden snare. Chase zapped several times to break through it, trying to get free. "Hahaha, you'll never get in my way again. And neither will those silly Mighty Pups." Harold snickered, deviously.

"Let me go Harold!" Chase demanded. "Or you'll have to deal with the Mighty Pups. We've stopped you once! We can do it again!"

"Ha! I'd love to see them try. Especially since..." Harold hit another button on the small controller he held, and a loud clang sounded behind Chase to his right. A large door hidden in the rock face slowly glided open, and the German Shepard was shocked when he saw what was inside. It's footsteps shaking the ground, as it's shadow rose up to fall over Chase like a dark blanket or net.

"The robot from before!?" Chase breathed. The ground jerked again. Chase began to rise up, and into something where darkness completely ensued.

 **Well here's the next chapter! Glad you're all enjoying it, and I can't wait to see what you think of what comes next. Thx!!**


	4. Trouble Returns!

Chapter four: Trouble Returns?!

"Thewre's so many of the them!" Zuma breathed, looking around at all the holes. "How will we know which way they went?"

"I think this is meant to throw us off. So we don't find them, whoever they are. Let's head back the way we came, and see if Chase is having better luck."

Jake was standing outside the Lookout facing outwards, scratching the back of his neck.

"Hey Jake! Is Chase back yet?" Ryder asked, when they came alongside him.

"Actually... no haven't seen him." Jake admitted. "I really thought he'd be back by now."

"Yeah me too." Ryder sighed, perplexed by this development. "He should've at least checked in by now." Tapping his pup-pad he swiped it to Chase's icon. "Chase? Can you hear me? Come in Chase." The screen snowed over and all that came back was a staticky buzz. "He's not answering, and his pup-tag isn't sending out a signal."

"You mean we can't track him?" Skye asked, disbelief erupting in her tone.

"Not that way, at least." Ryder confirmed, shrugging his shoulders. "Let's head to Foggy Bottom and see what we can find."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Mayor Humdinger insisted, gesturing with his hands in front of his body. "I haven't seen your missing pup. Never even knew he was here. And why would _I_ want to do such a thing?"

"I don't know. But do you have any idea what could've happened?" Ryder asked.

"How should I know. Perhaps he got lost for all I know." The mayor shrugged sarcastically, but Ryder could still tell he genuinely had no clue.

"Um.. ok, well thanks Mayor Humdinger. Let's go pups, maybe we can find him somewhere else." Ryder flicked his pointed thumb over his shoulder and they all turned and left.

"Maybe he made it back to the Lookout while we were gone." Rocky suggested hopefully.

"Let's go find out." Ryder decided reluctantly, he found he was running out of ideas. And though it didn't happen often, he was beginning to get increasingly worried rather quickly. Especially since one of his beloved pups was missing in action. But with Mayor Humdinger not knowing about where Chase was or where he'd gone; or what may have happened to him... things weren't adding up; and he needed to find some answers... fast!

Returning to the Lookout, though, was a surprise when... a force field when up in front of them before they could even reach the garage.

"Woah!" Rubble cried, stopping short when the shield cut them off. "What?" A cackling laugh soon informed them, somewhat, of an explanation. Harold Humdinger emerged in his robot from inside the shield, part of it lifting to allow him to exit; and stand before them. His smug look followed by a smirk.

"Harold?" Ryder gasped, the pups gasping after him.

"That's right! This is _my_ headquarters now..." He adopted a curious expression. "Again." His smirk returning in saying this.

"Woah! Not cool dudes." Jake said nervously, thinking his thoughts out loud.

"Of course! _Harold_ must have taken the meteor." Ryder realized. "Pups! We have to get it out his robot again."

"Not so fast, Mighty Pups!" Harold taunted, pressing a few buttons a wheeshing noise came from the robot's backpack. And something began to rise out of it, Ryder and the pups were horrified to see...

"Chase?!" They gasped together. Chase was still zapping to escaping when he heard his name.

"Ryder!!" He cried, pressing his paws to the glass.

"That's right PAW Patrol!" Harold snickered. "You can't defeat me! Not without harming your friend here. I win!!"

"No way, Harold!" Marshall cried, almost in tears.

"We will stop you!" Rocky snarled.

"And get Chase back safely!" Skye added, glaring up at him.

"Yeah, good luck with that." The boy said, waving them off, as he turned and went back toward the shielded area.

"Pups! Ryder! Run! Before he tries to catch you!!" Chase cried, pressing his paws to the glass again. The floor jerked under him and fell over.

"Hey! Pipe down back there." Harold snapped at the German Shepard.

"Get out of here, guys!" Chase called again.

"I said quiet!!" Harold bellowed, slamming his fists into the arms of his chair inside the robot. When he did that, the screen registered something,... something that intrigued him. "What's this?!.. Well let's find out, shall we?" He said out loud, pressing a few buttons. Chase felt a vibration under him and heard a rumbling sound as well. Unsure, and a little concerned of what was happening, he looked around uneasily. Suddenly two arms retracted out of two of the four metal posts on the container, and locked onto Chase in a harness like device; till granting him maneuverability. The device began to glow and a zapping energy seem to pull on his body. Chase felt slightly weakened by this instantly as the surge continued.

"Chase!!" Marshall exclaimed, in seeing this.

"My robot is gaining even more power!?!" Harold gasped to himself. "Perhaps there is something special about this pup? Time to find out." Harold walked back into the shielded area and disappeared. Marshall ran forward hoping to get in, but the shield went down before he could, and he slammed right into it.

"What do we do Ryder?!" Rubble cried sadly; already feeling defeated.

"We have to rescue Chase." Ryder decided, hammering a fist into his other hand. "And I think that the tunnels can help us. We just have to find the opening and figure out which tunnel will lead us back to the Lookout. We can sneak into it from their. Once we're inside that bubble, you can use your superpowers to rescue Chase and get that meteor back!"

"Ryder, what was that robot doing to Chase?" Marshall asked, calling attention to what had just happened.

"I think Harold has realized that Chase now has the same power as the substance from the meteor inside him; and is using Chase to power his robot, as _well_ as the meteor." Rocky guessed.

"I think you're right, Rocky." Ryder agreed. "Which is why we need to help him fast. He won't be able to withstand that for very long. So we've gotta to hurry. To Foggy Bottom! Robo-Dog, bring the Air Patroller!" The underground hanger opened and the Air Patroller soared out over the bay; it landed just long enough for them all to get aboard, then blasted off for Foggy Bottom.

The Air Patroller landed silently on the shoreline beach of Foggy Bottom in no time at all.

"Mighty Skye! Fly along the shoreline and find out where the openings are." Ryder instructed.

"Why would the tunnels be here?" Everest asked curiously.

"Now that we know how's behind all this, we can be sure that it connects to this area somehow. And we'll be more likely to find the other opening to the tunnels we found under the Lookout." Ryder explained.

"Ryder! Come quick!!" Skye called frantically. The boy looked over and jetted to her immediately, the other pups following suit.

"What'd you find Skye?" Ryder asked hurriedly.

"Look! Paw prints, that's gotta be Chase!" The Cockapoo thought, more surprised than excited.

"Ok, so he was here." Ryder guessed, scratching his chin. "I think that means we're on the right track. Chase must have found something out here, when Harold found _him_." Skye led the way as, they followed the paw prints on. They were far apart; because Chase was _probably_ going _pretty_ fast when he made them.

"What? They just stop, right here?" Zuma stated in confusion.

"Now what do we do?" Rocky asked.

"Well Chase didn't just disappear." Everest pointed out. Skye rose higher and caught a glimpse of something she hadn't seen before.

"Wait a minute?! Guys, there's another beach on the other side of that rock wall. Chase must have figure this out and climbed over the rocks to check it out." Skye inferred.

"Good thinking Skye!" Ryder smiled. "Let's go pups!" Everyone proceeded to climb the rocky ledge and over it they found the hidden beach.

"Look! More paw prints! Chase definitely came this way!" Marshall realized, pointing a paw at the trail. Skye followed the trail further.

"Uh oh. Ryder, the trail stopped again." Skye reported. "And at a random point in the middle of the beach." Ryder and the pups made it to the end of the trail; all of them gathered around it and stared.

"The scuff marks mean something was placed here." Rocky observed, carefully studying the scratches in the sand.

"Like a trap of some kind?" Marshall wondered, attempting to follow the grey pup's train of thought.

"Exactly." The recycling pup in green nodded.

"And look over here!" Rubble squeaked, "big foot prints! Harold's robot must've shown up here too."

"But where did it come from?" Everest wondered aloud. "There's no trails leading here? The only reason Chase made it here was by climbing over the rocks." Rocky retraced the foot prints and found one half covered.

"I think we found that other opening." He stated, putting his paws up onto the wall in front of him, and gazing over his shoulder at them.

"So now that we found it, how do we get in?" Marshall asked.

"By using your super powers. Rubble, Rocky, we'll use you super strength and energy tools to pry this door open." Ryder articulated, gesturing to both of them in turn.

"You got it!!" The two pups replied.

"Ruff! Screwdriver!" Rocky barked, as the tool in question materialized in front of him.

"Arf! Super strong claw!" Rubble called. Rocky jabbed the end of the screwdriver into the crack of the door, and Rubble tightly gripped it with the claw.

"Ok everybody." Ryder said. "Let's all do this together." Everyone gathered around the tool. "Ready... set... go!!" They pushed and pulled with all their might, Rubble's paws glowing yellow and amplifying his puppy strength, and finally the door opened. The metal crunched and squeaked when it opened, darkness lay in front of them; as they peered into the secret door.

 **Hey everybody. What up?! So I think there will only be one or two more chapters of this story left. Glad you guys have enjoyed and I can't wait to see what you think of the ending! Thx!!**


	5. Plan In Motion

Chapter five: Plan In Motion

"Woah!" They gasped at the strange sight.

"Cool! Another secret passageway." Zuma breathed.

"And our way back to the Lookout." Rubble emphasized.

"That's right, come on pups! Let's go get Chase back." Ryder decided racing down the tunnel on the far side of the cavern. All the pups howled and barked as they followed after him; Jake not far behind.

Chase felt himself growing weaker and weaker, he hadn't a clue how much longer he could take this. But he also didn't now how to stop it either. All he was hoping was that Ryder and other pups had left like he'd told them to. He let them get captured once, he wasn't about to let it happen again! But then again, he still very slightly wished they'd come to rescue him. All his energy was seeming to be drained out of him, giving him no way to object. Unable to fight back, he tried to think of something that would work. _'Ryder never gives up... so neither will I!'_ He thought to himself.

"How will we find our way through, Ryder?" Marshall wondered.

"We couldn't the last time we tried." Skye pointed out.

"How will we make it back to the Lookout without getting lost in there?" Zuma whined uneasily.

"My GPS may not work down here." Ryder stated slowly. "But a compass will. He pulled out an old compass from his pocket. "We know which direction the Lookout is in. So as long as we keep going in that direction, we can find our way through this maze."

"Alright!!" Zuma cheered.

"Let's go!" Skye called.

"Yeah!" The pups agreed.

"It worked!!" Ryder cried, when they emerged from the hole in the Lookout basement a little while later. "Now that we're here we need to figure out how to get Chase out of that robot." Ryder paced for a second; thinking. "I've got it. Skye, you and I'll distract Harold long enough for Rubble and Rocky to get onto the robot's back. So they can bust Chase out of the container that he's trapped in."

"Then what can _we_ do?" Jake asked, gesturing to him and the other pups.

"The rest of you pups can help us keep Harold busy until Rocky and Rubble get Chase. And Jake, I need you to help Rocky and Rubble, for when they rescue him." Ryder replied simply.

"You got it, dude." Jake smiled, giving him a thumbs up.

"Alright pups. Let's go get Chase back. And stop Harold Humdinger!" Ryder declared, pointing towards the elevator.

Chase was beginning to pant a little, his energy level growing lower and lower by the minute. _Have.. to think.. of something!_ He thought to himself, his thoughts sounding as breathless as he felt. Suddenly the ground jerked under him, and he slid to the other side of the containment unit. Shaking the dizziness from his head, he peered around the robot's shoulder.

"Harold!" The younger boy turned to glare at the intruders. "Let Chase go!" Ryder demanded.

"What?! How did you get in here?!" Harold gasped.

"Doesn't matter, Harold." The older boy responded firmly.

"The Lookout doesn't belong to you!" Marshall said.

"And you can't keep Chase locked up like this!" Skye agreed, pointing at Chase.

"Sure I can! And you can't stop me!! Hahahahaha!!" Harold cackled evilly.

Rocky, Rubble and Jake peered over the edge of the balcony. The robot was standing right next to the Lookout, thankfully with his back to them so he wouldn't see them. They could see Chase laying down now, clearly in distress.

"Ok, you pups ready?" Jake asked, looking at the pups on either side of him.

"Yeah." They both nodded.

"Then go, I'll be right here when you get back." Rocky and Rubble jumped onto the robot's back pack, hoping they wouldn't be detected; to which they weren't, much to their relief.

"Rubble, pry the top off. Then I'll go in and unhook Chase from... whatever that thing is." The green recycling pup decided.

"You got it!" The bulldog responded. Taking the top of the container, he pried it off and the grey mixed breed jumped in next to Chase.

"Chase?" Rocky addressed his friend softly. Materializing a small screwdriver, he manage to wrench the armored harness off of the German Shepard and draped his forepaw over his own shoulder; helping him to stand.

"Rocky? What are you doing here?" Chase asked weakly.

"Don't worry about that now, let's just finish this rescue ok." Rocky told him. The pups looked up, as Rubble lowered his claw, keeping it closed for them to grab a hold of.

"Come on!" Rubble called. "I don't know how much longer they can keep Harold busy." Rocky took the claw with one paw and held Chase with the other; and hoped he could hold him long enough to get back up again. Thankfully they got up just fine and Jake was able to lift them all back up into the Lookout balcony. All of them kneeling by Chase. Looking up at the conversation going on outside, Jake scooped up the German Shepard and they all ran back into the Lookout.

"You can't stop me, because I have mega meteor _and_ Mighty Pup power." Harold scoffed, when a powering down sound jostled the robot. "What?! What's happening? My power levels have gone down again?! How did-" the screen lit up showing an empty containment unit behind him. "No!!" He yelled, anger erupting within him.

"Ryder! We have Chase, we're good to go!" Jake called, waving at him from the Lookout's lower level.

"Great!" Ryder smiled, as Rubble and Rocky ran up to join the rest of the team. "Ok pups! Let's take down that robot!" Zuma splashed water in the robot's face, and Everest froze it to ice. Harold lifted hand to the robot's face and it got frizen as well. But yanking the hand free shattered the ice and he could see again. He was about to open his net launcher to catch them, when Ryder dove down in front of him and up; shifting his focus.

"Over here Harold!" The boy called, waving his hands. Harold stopped, then smirked and reached behind him. Taking out a long ray-like device, he shot it. The ray hit Ryder directly and sent him backwards into the Lookout balcony, locking onto the railing. Now Ryder hung there from the balcony, with energy cuffs holding him there.

"Ryder!!" The pups cried, in horror. The robot turned around and Harold stared down at them.

"Now, where were we." He said deviously. He readied his nets again when...

"Stop!" A shockingly familiar voice from the Lookout made them all turn to look. Chase stood there in the doorway confidently gazing up at the robot, Jake standing not far behind him.

"Chase?!" The pups cheered, both surprised and excited at the same time. The German Shepard grinned at them, then frowned up at Harold.

"Ok Harold, enough is enough. Give back that meteor!" Chase declared.

"Ha! You won't stop me this time!" Harold snapped and shot the net at Marshall. A blue streak ran across and the net landed catching nothing. "What?!" Harold sneered. Chase stopped with Marshall at his side.

"Phew! Thanks Chase." Marshall sighed gratefully, beginning to get up again.

"No problem, Marshall." Chase smiled. The robot stomped up toward them; both pups looking up at.

"Rubble, knock him off balance!" Chase called, glancing over at him.

"You got it! Arf! Super strong claw!" When the metal arm retracted out he grabbed the ankle of the robot and pulled. The giant bot stumbled about, as Harold attempted to regain control.

"Rocky, use your energy tools to build a giant catapult. Everyone else, scatter. We have to keep him distracted, while Rocky does his thing." Chase zapped off and proceeded to run circles around Harold. The boy squinting in an attempt to see him so he could grab him; but to no avail,... he was too fast.

"Yoo-hoo! Over here!" Skye called, flying up to his left gaining Harold's attention.

"No! Down here!" Zuma called, splashing water across the glass face of the robot, from his glowing orange paws.

"It's done!!" Rocky called, finishing up the build. Chase screeched to a halt.

"Great!" He smiled at him.

"Chase look out!!" Marshall called. The German Shepard looked back and zapped away as a net came down, failing to catch him.

"Thanks Marshall!" Chase called, the two of them exchanging a firm nod. "Rocky, got anything we can use to launch at Harold to knock him off balance?"

"What about pillows and pup-beds?" The green recycling pup suggested.

"That'll work! Rocky, Marshall, Zuma go get some. Skye, Rubble, Everest and I will cover you." Chase instructed. The three pups bounded to the Lookout, while the other four distracted Harold, again. Harold's giant metal hand slammed into the ground right in front of Chase, and he screeched to a halt. The other hand came down on top of him; pinning him to the ground.

"Chase!" The pups called. Everest hopped forth and breathed her icy breath on the robot's field of vision. And the giant mech had to stand up and wipe his face.

"Nice work, Everest." Chase stated getting to his feet again.

"Thanks Chase." Everest grinned, her tail wagging happily.

"Pillow launcher ready to go, Chase!" Rocky called, setting a pillow in the catapult.

"Fire away, Rocky!" Chase barked. Rocky hit the lever launching the pillow right at the robot. "Keep going! We need to get that meteor back!" Rubble's claw pulled Harold off his center of gravity once more, water, snow, and pillows ambushing him from all sides. Chase observed the battle going on, and then caught s glimpse of the empty container on the robot's back. His eyes flashed, as a thought popped into his head. He looked to the catapult, as Rocky shot another pillow at Harold. The German Shepard raced over to it, appearing at the grey pup's side in a snap. Before Rocky could reload, Chase hopped into the catapult's launcher.

"Chase? What are you doing?!" Rocky gasped in confusion.

"I need you to launch me onto the robot's back." Chase responded determinedly.

"What? But I-"

"Just do it!" Chase cried and Rocky obediently, without any further hesitations, shot the catapult. Everyone seemed to freeze and look up as Chase went flying through the air. Harold snapped out of it and tapped frantically at the controls. The German Shepard twisted in the air, and a skinny claw retracted from the robot's mid-section grabbing him and sucking him into it, injecting him into the container once again.

"No!" The team gasped.

 **Ok I am almost certain that the next chapter will be the last. Hope you've enjoyed and it and here's to hoping many more stories proceed it that are just as great. Speaking of which, I did just start a new one called More Than A Cold. Hope you guys are interested enough to go check it out. But til next time my friends!! Thx!!!**


	6. The End

Chapter six: The _End_

Chase was tossed up into the container, and when he came back down to the floor it move slightly. Studying it closer for a moment, he realized it was set up kind of like that of a treadmill. The armored harness clasped around him and he knew what he had to do. He tested the floor to see if it would roll like the tread of a treadmill; the movement that resulted gave him the answer he was hoping for.

"Alright Harold..." Chase murmured to himself. "You want power... You got it!" Chase then proceeded to run on this tread and began to build up speed. Faster and faster and faster he ran, a mental speedometer entering into the yellow zone and he pressed harder and harder. The robot began to twitch and quake, the energy levels on the screen inside of it rising higher and higher. Chase was pushing himself nearly to his limit; but, still, he encouraged himself faster. That speedometer fully in the red zone, soon to break. Chase was beginning to glow the blue of his paws, enveloping his body and emanating in the form of a bright light. Chase let out a strained yell as the light burst, blinding all of them.

The light died down a moment later, everyone looked to see the robot laying decapitated on the ground. The shield around them gone and Harold dizzily recovering himself from the crash. The screens inside it were all black and powerless, Harold frowned and grumbled to himself; he had been defeated... again. As the pups drew closer, they gasped. Chase was laying inside the container, out cold; part of the container was bent out of shape open to them. The energy cuffs that held Ryder to the balcony finally dematerialized, and he jetted down to them. Jake lifted Chase out of the broken glass and bent metal, Ryder and the pups at his side. Each one of them fearing the worst...

Chase coughed a couple times coming back into consciousness, his body aching and his vision slightly fuzzy. The sensation on his body though was different and he realized he wasn't wearing his super suit anymore. Instead he was draped in his soft, sheriff star blanket. Blinking away the blurriness, he sat up; only to meet two deeply concerned blue eyes. Chase was startled by this and shot backwards. Laying flat on the ground, he peered up again, and realized it was just Marshall.

"Oh, hi Marshall." Chase sighed a bit hoarsely, as he sat up again. "What-.. happened?"

"You saved the day." Ryder answered, from where he sat next to the pup bed he'd been sleeping on.

"I did?" Chase asked, half surprised that his hunch was proven to be correct.

"You sure did, dude!" Zuma cheered proudly. "Harold's robot was totally knocked out after...whatever you did."

"We took down the shield system Harold set up around the Lookout, and then we had Harold cleanup his mess and hauled away the busted up robot.

"Really? But- how long was I out?" Chase asked, suddenly afraid to know.

"You've been out since yesterday..so- not long." Rocky reassured him, seeing the panic in his eyes.

"Oh." Chase sighed, relief washing over him.

"Yeah, you're good, dude." Zuma added, gently thumping the German Shepard's back.

"We _were_ kinda worried about you there for a little while, though." Rubble spoke up. "After what happened yesterday, we were afraid you were really hurt."

"Well- I feel fine, I..think." Chase said, looking down at himself. "A little tired though." He had to admit, the heaviness on his body clearly affecting him, as he hopped back up onto the pillow.

"Tired? You looked exhausted, dude." Jake commented, studying the pup closer. "All that running really tuckered you out."

"Wait! So...what happened to the meteor?" Chase realized. "Did we get it back?"

"Yep." Rubble confirmed. "But..." the bulldog sheepishly looked away.

"What? What is it?" Chase stammered, a little worried now.

"The meteor's power is gone again." Rocky sighed, dropping his gaze.

"And we don't think it's coming back this time." Marshall finished in a slow, soft voice.

"Oh." Chase's gaze fell again. "And our powers?" He peeked up at them slowly. The pups quizzically looked around at each other.

"Actually we haven't tried to find out." Rubble said, half realizing this fact for himself.

"I guess we just figured, since the meteor was damaged, we wouldn't have our powers anymore." Marshall guessed. Chase stood up in surprise.

"How damaged?" He asked.

Chase and the pups stepped out of the Lookout doors and were met by the meteor sitting on its rolling cart on the concrete driveway. The giant space rock looked a rugged black, especially the cracks along which the glow had once been. The rock's surface was now rough and scratchy, almost like that of a fossilized volcanic rock. The dry, holey surface was fairly different from its previously smooth face; it looked totally different than the last time he'd seen it just a day or two earlier.

"Woah." Chase breathed, stepping toward it. Placing a paw to it, the surface was dead cold; he could feel the lifelessness within it. It was truly spent, ne'er to glow again. Chase dropped his head; the meteor was fully depleted, probably taking their superpowers with it. He closed his eyes sadly; then after a moment, opened quickly them again. He stepped back and crouched down; summoning his super speed. Everyone was amazed, when he took off in a streak of blue and returned seconds later; after circling the Lookout once.

"Woah." They gasped together. Seeing this they all tested their paws to see if they would glow. And low and behold they all lit up, Skye swirled up into a whirlwind and Rocky's energy tools showed up.

"No way!!" Zuma gasped.

"How is this possible?!" Skye breathed, looking at Ryder. The boy wore a quizzical look on his face; taking out his pup-pad, he held up the screen to Chase, and the pups standing around him.

"Pups! It looks like the power of the meteor is still inside you." Ryder gasped, peering around his device; almost unable to believe it himself. A cascade of _'woahs'_ , _'cools'_ , and _'no ways'_ rippled amongst them.

"So our powers are here to stay?" Rocky asked hopefully.

"It sure seems that way." Ryder confirmed, slipping his pup-pad back into his pocket; an unmistakeably proud smile on his face.

"Cool!" Marshall grinned, but that smile was short lived as he thought more on it. "Wait, how is that possible?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well Chase seems to be glowing a little more then the rest of you pups were." Ryder said. "I think when he got hit with it a couple days ago the meteor's power was transferred to Chase because of it."

"So..." Rubble answered slowly.

"So it means that the meteor's power was drained from it and given to Chase, and the rest of you pups." Ryder explained.

"So-.. _Chase_ is the meteor now?" Rocky recapped curiously.

"Something like that." Ryder shrugged. "And as long as the power stays within you... your powers will too."

"Cool!" The pups cheered.

"Guess we're _still_ the Mighty Pups." Marshall smiled.

"And I, for one, am _mighty_ glad about that." Chase beamed, smirking. And everyone shared a long happy laugh. After all that had happened, it was a huge relief to finally be able to laugh again. Nothing felt greater than to smile and be happy. And as the sun rose high into the early afternoon sky, the pups, Ryder and Jake retrieved their vehicles and drove the meteor to the Adventure Bay museum.

"Now that the meteor's power isn't there anymore, it should be safe to put it in the museum now; here for everyone to enjoy." Ryder said, as Rubble set it up into its brand new display.

"Fantastic Ryder!" Mayor Goodway chimed, admiring the space rock before her. "It'll go perfectly with all the other treasures displayed in here. A wonderful edition to the museum. And I'm so glad that you and the pups are alright, after what Harold Humdinger put you all through."

"Thanks Mayor. But Chase was to the one who _really_ saved the day." Ryder smiled, gesturing to the German Shepard pridefully. "He was the one who stopped Harold's robot so we could get the meteor back."

"Oh, well in that case..." The Mayor grinned, strolling over to kneel down next to him. "Well done Chase!" She told him, scratching the pup proudly. "You're such a good pup!"

"Actually, they're all good pups." Ryder corrected.

"Good _super_ pups!" Marshall added, sharing another wave of laughter.

"I say we spend the rest of the day celebrating." Mayor Goodway suggested, standing up again. "After all you _did_ save the day after it seemed completely hopeless. That deserves a special treat! To Mr. Porter's!" The Mayor declared, pointing her finger in the air. The pups cheered excitedly, barks and howls acting as their celebration; as they bounded out of the museum. And out into the calm peaceful town, their home; Adventure Bay.

~Mighty Pups 2~

 **Well here it is... the final chapter. Sooo glade you guys enjoyed it. And thank you soo much for the wonderful comments, and thoughts you shared with me. So sorry that I couldn't use some of them, but thanks for the ones that I could. As always more stories, aside from this is one, are on the way. I actually currently have PP two stories in progress right now. One that I just recently started and one I've been working on for a little while. But I do I have other concepts to use, and if you have ideas for any new stories; please share them with me! I may not be able to use them right away and there's no garuntee I'll use them at all. But I always love to hear other people's thoughts and give advice if needed. Again thank so much for all the support! Thx!!!**


End file.
